Vacation Time
by Smuggly-Angel
Summary: Lara Wakes Up...Thinking Her vacation Is Going To Be What she Planned...
1. Default Chapter

BEEP BEEP! Lara Hit The Sleep button On The Alarm Clock.  
  
"Ah,Hmm Lets See Here.First Coffee,Then Dress Up,Pack, Finally Go To The Bahamas To Put Some Sun On This Hot Body!"Lara Pushed A Button On A Silver Metal Box Hanging   
  
On The Wall Near Her Bed.She Pushed It And A Voice Came Back."Yes lady Croft?"  
  
"Good Morning Winston, Would You Bring Some Coffee Up Please?Cream, 2 Teaspoons   
  
Of Sugar Dear." Lara Replied In A Good Mood. "Excited About The Bahamas Eh Lara?" Asked Winston."Of Course!" Replied Lara "Be Right Up With Your Coffee"Winston Said  
  
Lara Got Dressed in A White Tank Top And Green Capris.Winston Came Up With Her Coffee."Well, Would You Like Me To Pack Up Your Belongings Now?" Asked Winston  
  
"No I'll Do It Myself" Lara Replied."Well Alright Then, Call Me If You Need Me" Winston Said. Lara Packed Clothes And Other Things She Will Be Needing. She Was Heading For The Door, Grabed The Keys To Her Black Porsche."Winston I Will Be Back in A Week!" Lara Yelled. "Alright,I'll Watch Over The Place!" Winston Yelled Back.Lara Left, Zooming Out Of Her Drive-Way....  
  
Chapter 2:Getting Used To Paradice coming soon! 


	2. Getting Used To Paradise

Getting Used To Paradice  
  
Where We Left Off, Lara Went to The Airport  
  
(Lara Is In The Plane Going To The Bahamas)  
  
" Excuse Me, Ma'm"Said Lara." I Will Be Needing Bottled Water For The Flight" "I Will Be Right Back With Your Water" Said The Plane Waitress.Lara Was Reading A Weapon Guide."What The Hell Am I Doing? I Should Be Reading About The Bahamas" Lara Complained."Heres Your Water" Said The Waitress."Thanks"  
  
Lara Rested During The Flight.She Was Dreaming,She Was Shaking, She Was Seeing Something.The Plane Suddently Shook.Half Of The Plane Was On Fire.Lara Saw A Burning Person.The Person Looked At Her Right In The Face.2 Inches Away From Her.The Person Was Staring At Her."WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT LARA????" Lara Woke Up" AAH! THE PLANE IS ON FIRE!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!! THE DAMN PLANE IS ON FIRE!!" The Waitress Came."Ma'm Calm Down!" Lara Screamed At Her"BUT THE PLANE IS ON FIRE!" "What Are You Talking About! Sit Down!" 2 Men Came And Held Lara Down.One Man Said" Lady The Plane Isn't On Fire O.K?" The Man Said"Relax Lady.Your Going To Relax When We Reach Our Destination."  
  
Lara Was Breathing Heavily."A Dream Only..A...Dream" The Plane Shook.Lara Was Shaking Her Head" No..No..A Dream" Then Suddently She Was HotOn Her Right Side..She Looked "HOLY SHIT!" A Burning Woman Said" Take My Son Please He's Only 21!!!" Lara Looked Where The Woman Was Pointing.She Saw A Man.Scared Out Of His Wits.She Grabbed Him.Then The Plane Crashed.SHABOOOOM ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
"Ah..Ouch" Lara Looked At Her Arm.She Had A Big Cut.She Laying On Top Of The Woman's Son.She Got Up.The Man Opened His Eyes."Uhmhm...What Happened?" "Well Let Me Put It This Way...Plane Caught On Fire..And We Crashed" Lara Put A Smarty Smile On Her Face."Well We're Here Together.Im Lara Croft" "Kurtis Trent" He Replied.Lara Looked Out The Window.There Was Palm Trees.There Was A Beach Too."We're Here!" Said Lara.She Went Up To A Dented Metal Door.BAM! She Hit It.Didn't Open.Then BAM! She Kicked It Open.She Went Out. Kurtis Followed Her."Looky Here! A Beach"Lara Said."I'll Get Our Luggage"Said Kurt.He Came Back Out Of The Plane In About 5 Minutes.He Gave Lara Her Bags."Lets Go There" Lara Was Pointing To The Beach.They Went Down There.Two Jamacan Girls Came And Took Their Bags And Put Them Under A Little Shadey Pack Of Palm Trees."Come Come!" Said The Two Girls.Kurtis And Lara Looked At Each Other." I Could Get Used To This" Said Lara.They Both Went Over To The Jamacan Girls."Lay On Table" Said One Of The Girls. There Was Two Tables.Lara Got On One And Kurtis Got On The Other.The Two Girl Gave Both Of Them A Massage."Ah...Paradise,Finally A Day Without Guns In My Hands" Said Lara..  
  
Chapter 3:What A Match...coming soon 


End file.
